


Home

by AmandaFair



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Bromance, Fluff, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-27
Updated: 2011-06-27
Packaged: 2017-10-20 18:44:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/215943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandaFair/pseuds/AmandaFair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the members of Super Junior are forced to share rooms a little more intimately then accustomed to, the spoiled princess Heechul takes offense. But when one of his younger members reveals he is hurting and breaks down, how will Heechul go about healing his hurt and fixing the mistake he made?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I do not own any characters mentioned below, nor do I intend to defame them or profit from this. Entertainment and fantasy only!
> 
> Also: No member of Super Junior has come out as homosexual so I do not portray them as such. Friendship only!

“You want us to what?” Heechul asked, annoyance thick in his voice as he glared at Eeeteuk and his team meeting he had called moments before.

Apparently, Eeeteuk had called them together to announce their flight for Taiwan was leaving later that day and that the hotels were full to bursting with people at their arrival destination.

Which, as he finished explaining, is why we will be renting two rooms with a total of six beds, therefore doubling up per bed.

“I’m sorry Heechul but we don’t have any choice in the matter. The hotel is full and it’s the only way for us all to fit in.” Eeeteuk explained calmly and glanced at the other members, who seemed to be taking it far better then the high-strung Heechul.

All of them had done things like this before in the past but Heechul, depending on his mood, could definitely take offense to sharing his personal bed with one of the other members.

Of course, it was to be expected: Last time, Heechul had done fine with it and Kangin had freaked out.

This time, Eeeteuk had bribed Kangin with an extended rap in the live show, therefore he was on his best behavior.

“What about other hotels, hyung?” Ryeowook spoke softly from the couch, where he was grouped together with Kyuhyun and Sungmin.

Naturally, the aegyeo cute and young ones; Expect Kyuhyun was never that innocent.

“I called and all of them are booked for the concert. I’m sorry guys but we just have to make due for a week.” Eeeteuk said and just like that, the meeting was over.

Heechul knew no matter how much he argued and begged, pleaded and cried, they would still go to that stupid hotel and he would be forced to place his flawless body in the same bed as one of his donseangs.

Not that he didn’t love them all: He did, very much. But Heechul was a very strange and complex man. Sometimes, he was as clingy as a female, hugging and touching the other members and demanding their attention.

Yet in the next moment, he’d shun all forms of physical affection and would never allow them to touch him first. It was the way he’d always been and though certain members (Siwon) tried to change him occasionally, they would never succeed.

Therefore the loving yet impersonal member of Super Junior steeled himself for a long plane ride filled with pouting and a long night with whoever was bedding with him that night.

The plane ride was longer then he thought. All the members, when asked later, said it wasn’t that long but that was mostly because they spent the time talking, playing games, and generally hanging out.

Heechul, on the other hand, went to the farthest seat and hunched down, crossing his arms over his chest as though the annoyed scowl on his face wasn’t clue enough to his anger.

The other members, fully used to the Heechul “pout mode” gave him a wide berth and eventually Heechul pulled out his fashion magazine and iPod, entertaining himself all the while shooting pleading/annoyed looks at Eeeteuk.

Hankyung came over after an hour or so and sat beside him, the only member brave enough to do so. Heechul snapped at him a few times, made fun of him for a while, but the calm Chinese man remained patient and soon the two of them were making pleasant conversation despite the horrifying situation Heechul found himself in.

And a few hours later they landed in Taiwan, much to Heechul’s relief. He was tired, annoyed, cranky, and hungry…all of this at once was not a good combination for the spoiled Princess.

Eeteuk ordered everyone off the plane in a cheery voice, declaring they’d be at the hotel in minutes, get their room assignments, and then rest up for tomorrow. They had a television appearance in the morning followed by a concert rehearsal in the afternoon.

Heechul really wanted to hit him for his cheeriness and scheduling powers but Eeteuk was just so darn cute (in a weird, weird way) that you just couldn’t stay mad.

But as Heechul slammed the car door and loudly asked if this country had soju, they all had a feeling he was going to try his hardest.

“Alright, guys! We’re going to do this the democratic way.” Eeteuk said at the meeting he called at the hotel, once everyone was changed and ready for bed.

It was time for them to figure out who was going to be sleeping with whom. Heechul did have a preference for this part actually: Hankyung. The Chinese man was about the only person Heechul wouldn’t mind sleeping in the same bed with…they’d done it before, when they had stayed up all night watching videos and collapsed due to exhaustion.

Or when Heechul found Hankyung crying because he missed China and stayed with him till he fell asleep and ended up falling asleep next to him.

But he tried not to think of stuff like that, because it made him seem so much nicer then he wanted other people to think.

Heechul shook his head and focused more on what Eeteuk was saying to the collective group.

“We have 13 people and two rooms, six beds and one cot. We’re going to do this like so: Everyone turns to the person you want to sleep with and claim them, it’s easy as that. That person will be your new “bedmate” for the duration of our time here, no switching people. Whoever manages to get no people asking for them, which is a good thing in this case, believe me, gets to sleep on the cot all by his happy self. Okay?”

Eeteuk asked all this cheerfully, obviously having spent a good amount of time trying to figure this all out. Typical Leader. The other boys all nodded and murmured their agreements, glancing around at each other.

“Then, on the count of three, chose your partner! One, two…three!” Eeteuk called and like magic, all thirteen boys began turning around and asked for bedmate or else ducking around, trying not to get noticed so they could stay alone in their own bed.

Heechul ducked into the fray, searching for Hankyung. He was fairly positive someone like Kangin, who could scare the other members weather they’d admit it or not, would end up in the cot alone.

So instead of trying, his plan was to find Hankyung since the Chinese man would be the best choice if he had to sleep with one of his members.

The only problem was he just couldn’t seem to find Hankyung anywhere, as the other 12 members pushed at him and voices blended together in a chaotic harmony as each member suddenly found himself with a bedmate.

Heechul was just turning around with a timid voice reached his ears.

“Hyung, would you be my bedmate?” Heechul’s shoulders slumped when he realized he had been caught and based on the lack of accent, it certainly wasn’t Hankyung.

Turning around, Heechul’s eyes widened in surprise when he saw who had claimed him for the trip.

“Donghae?” Heechul asked in surprise, eyeing the timid, innocent boy staring up at him. This was surprising, indeed. Donghae would normally flock to Eeteuk’s side, choosing to remain with his closet member during the night. Heechul was not the first choice people would pick for the Fishy.

“Yes, hyung. Eeteuk was already chosen and I thought you might like…the company.” Donghae trailed off and his cheeks flushed red in a manner so adorable, Heechul could only roll his eyes instead of getting angry that his perfect plan was thwarted.

“Alright. It could be worse.” Heechul said with a sigh, thanking his lucky stars it wasn’t someone like Kangin or Kyuhyun.

He loved all his members, but some of them could get on his nerves…Donghae, at the very least, was not one of the annoying members.

“Thank you, Heechul!” Donghae said cheerily and granted him one of those innocent little smiles that won him so many fan girls.

Heechul nodded and glanced off to the side, blowing back some of his bangs in annoyance. Donghae wouldn’t be annoying but he wished he wasn’t in this position to begin with. Stupid Eeteuk and his stupid, noble comprises.

Five minutes later and the “competition” was over, Eeteuk glancing at all of them happily.

“Well, it looks like we have a winner! Hankyung gets to sleep in the cot all alone, while the rest of us gets bedmates.” Eeteuk said and Heechul swung his gaze around, staring at Hankyung in surprise.

The Chinese man smiled with as much smugness as he could display, practically glowing with pride.

“How did you manage that?” Heechul asked, not able to contain his surprise. Hankyung snickered and examined one of his nails, not glancing up as he answered smugly.

“Let’s just say ninjas aren’t exclusive to Japan.” Hankyung said and Heechul had to smile despite his annoyance. Eunhyuk, who obviously had been caught by Ryeowook, turned to Kangin who had a definite annoyed look on his face.

“Who picked you, hyung?” Eunhyuk asked, trying not to sound shocked. Kangin looked after his donseang and loved them all but none could deny he was big, intimidating, and could sometimes torment the younger members. Kangin glanced up with a grimace.

“Sungmin. He thought it’d be a good “bonding” experience” after Intimate Note.” Kangin said and glared at Sungmin who merely looked on with one of his cutest smiles, innocence shinning in his young eyes.

Heechul snickered at the look on Kangin’s face and thanked his lucky stars Eunhyuk hadn’t tired something like that on him. Not that he’d have a choice but sharing a bed with Eunhyuk who now spent every moment trying to win his favor would be…awkward.

“Alright, everyone!” Eeteuk sounded suddenly, sounding as cheerful as ever. Heechul scowled in retaliation. “We all have our partners, right? And Hankyung gets the bed to himself, so that’s great for him. Now, tomorrow we have a TV appearance and concert recitals, so we should all get to bed early tonight. Please do whatever you must then jump in bed, got it? Go!” Eeteuk said and Heechul thought idly how much like a character from Eeteuk’s favorite annoying anime, Sailor Moon…it was uncanny.

But everyone respected their motherly, perky leader and all of them followed his orders, just not always right away.

But the collective knew that if they were tired then the TV appearance would look bad and the concert rehearsals would be brutal. So all thirteen members began to move about and get ready for bed, which could count as a first.

Heechul had already showered early and, unlike most of them, was already in his favorite pajama set.

So with nothing to do, he sat down on the bed closet to the wall and farthest away from everyone else, deciding that would be his and Donghae’s bed. It was nice and private…despite the fact he’d be stuck sharing it with someone.

“Could be worse.” Heechul muttered under his breath though his face remained gloomy. “I could be stuck with Eunhyuk or Kyuhyun. Donghae isn’t weird or annoying, at the least.” He glanced off the side, ignoring the sounds of his donseangs rushing about and getting ready for bed, fighting over sink space and complaining about changing in privacy.

It was curious, though: Why did Donghae pick him? His reasoning was good: Eeteuk, his special leader-friend, had been picked first so that’s why he didn’t run to his side.

But why chose Heechul ? He could have picked Eunhyuk, his closet brother, or one of the younger, nicer members. Why would he deliberately pick Heechul who was in a bad mood and obviously hated the entire situation? It didn’t make sense but Donghae had his reasons.

Ten minutes later and Donghae exited the bathroom glancing around, saw Heechul, smiled and walked his way. Heechul moved to the side of the bed with a guarded look as Donghae approached.

“Are you ready for bed, Heechul hyung?” Donghae asked in his quiet, sincere way as he hesitantly sat down closet to the wall. Heechul sighed and grabbed the covers, pulling them down as he nodded.

“Might as well. It’s not like we have much of a choice since Angel-Teuk had to put us in this situation.” Heechul said, not able to keep the annoyance from his voice as he lay down.

Donghae looked hesitant but he quickly slipped under the covers and lay down, putting as much distance between him and Heechul as possible. It was obvious he wasn’t comfortable, especially considering how annoyed the older boy looked and acted.

The two were silent and Heechul idly watched the other boys run around, getting ready for bed.

Kangin laid down with Sungmin bouncing in after him, looking thrilled at the opportunity; Heechul smirked at Kangin’s obvious discomfort as the aeyego boy cuddled up to him.

Hankyung stretched out on his lonely bed, a smug expression still on his face as he made a show of stretching out his arms and legs in the giant space; Heechul would punish him for his desertion later.

Siwon and Ryeowook took one bed, the Christian and Eternal Maknae possessing similar personalities that allowed them to be comfortable with one another.

Yesung was paired with Shindong, the bigger man making the tiniest member look even smaller in the bed while Eunhyuk curled up next to Kibum, who already looked half asleep.

Last but not least, Eeteuk the leader jumped into his bed with Kyuhyun, who looked pleased to be there.

Heechul rolled his eyes: Naturally, the baby wanted to be with his mother. Kyuhyun and Ryeowook were the babies of the group and therefore, Eeteuk paid them special attention just as any mother would.

“Is everyone comfortable?” Eeteuk called as he switched off the lights from his bed, the only light streaming in from windows the remained open.

Heechul joined Kangin and one or two others in shouting out, “NO!” While Hankyung called out “Yes” in astonishingly good Korean, as other members laughed.

Donghae remained silent and Heechul glanced at him out of the corner of his eyes to see the younger boy lying silently, staring down at patterns his hands were tracing on the blanket top.

He seems upset about something…But Heechul passed this thought off as paranoia and instead focused on what Eeteuk was saying.

“Think of it this way: We’ll only be here for a few days, a week and a half at most. Then we’ll be back home in Korea. Now, goodnight, members!” Everyone chorused goodnight, with varying degrees of happiness or irritation.

Like magic, silence fell on the group, expect for a few members who maintained whispered conversations with each other.

“Goodnight, hyung.” Donghae whispered quietly and Heechul grunted, turning his back to the younger boy.

He was far too indignant about this whole experience to answer. Silently, Heechul plotted a way to get back at Eeteuk as the soothing sounds of the other members sleeping, talking, and breathing filled his ears.

Before too long, Heechul’s eyes drifted shut and he drowsily tried to fight sleep. Right before he drifted off, he thought he heard a soft sound and something warm pressing against his back. But before he could even think to investigate, he was asleep.

The next morning, everyone got up quickly and franticly got ready for the day. Heechul arose swiftly and noticed Donghae was already up and somewhere in the hotel suit, probably flocking to Eeteuk’s side or messing around with Eunhyuk.

Heechul didn’t really care but instead went to the nearest bathroom, locked the door, and started to take his shower as he ignored the pounding from outside.

If Heechul had to share his bed with one of the other members, the least he could have was a shower and primping time to himself. It was only fair, after all.

An hour later and all the boys were cleaned, dressed, and ready to go. Eeteuk directed the enormous bunch into the waiting cars to take them to the studio for the TV interviews.

Heechul found himself in the same car with Donghae but the younger boy talked with Eunhyuk the entire time, laughing and smiling as they told each other jokes and stories.

Heechul almost smiled at the boy’s innocence and childlike joy. He was the most innocent member of the group, beating out even Ryeowook for childishness yet still one of the most mature members.

Watching him smile…it almost lifted Heechul’s mood. Yet he was still annoyed at the situation and Heechul held grudges very well.

 

Another two hours later and they were seated in chairs on yet another TV show, listening to a woman prattle on in Taiwanese and then listening to the translations, answering back as honestly as they could with the language barrier.

Truthfully, Heechul was a bit bored. Since it wasn’t his native Korean, he couldn’t be his usual cheerful, humorous self, which meant Eeteuk was doing most of the talking.

He leaned back in his chair between Hangeng and Donghae, examining his nails covertly. Hangeng noticed and leaned over with a smile.

“See? It’s not so fun when you can’t speak the language.” Hangeng said lightly and Heechul snickered, playfully pushing him away.

The interview turned interesting from then on and it seemed like it was smooth sailing. Until it happened.

“Donghae. I heard that your father died recently…how has that been on someone so young and famous?” The interviewer asked through the translator and just like that, the cheery atmosphere died in an instant. 12 members stiffened as one and 12 pairs of eyes superstitiously flittered to stare at Donghae.

The poor boy lowered his head and his shoulders twitched, as he mumbled an answer so quietly, the translator had to ask him to repeat it.

“It’s been hard and I really…miss him.” Donghae said quietly and the tears were evident in his voice. Like magic, all the members started doing what they could to make the most of the situation and protect the poor, innocent boy.

Eeteuk and Kangin both started talking at once, Shindong said something clever, Eunhyuk, Ryeowook, and Sungmin all crowded close to Donghae, and everyone else started doing things that were completely outrageous, trying to distract attention from Donghae.

Heechul sat back slightly, away from the chaos, as his eyes trained on Donghae. It was a darkly magical transformation whenever his father was mentioned.

The cheerful little boy vanished and instead, he looked so fragile and so hurt. The change was instantaneous and the child was so filled with pain and loneliness, it was hard to look at him without feeling it yourself.

As Heechul stared at Donghae and the rest of the group, he felt a pang of anger. Why did these stupid interviewers always ask about Donghae’s father when every single time it upset him? He always got sad and sometimes spent hours crying…why ask him?

But Heechul put these angry thoughts out of his head as he turned to the interviewer and said something outrageous. The more attentions they could draw away from Donghae, the better.

Nearly ten hours later and they were all finally done for the day and were allowed to rest for the night in their hotel rooms.

Most of the members were exhausted after the concert rehearsals and fell straight into bed, their bedmate collapsing at their side.

Eunhyuk (dancer) and Kangin (slightly out of shape) were two that just couldn’t remain standing any longer. They both fell into bed without complaint and fell straight asleep.

Eeteuk limped by them and covered them with a blanket before stripping off his shirt and tripping into the bathroom.

Half the members collapsed, half waited for their turn in the shower…Heechul, natural, had been the first to shower.

They all agreed he had a dark gift for knowing when the bathroom was open and then taking that bathroom for himself. But he was merciful that day and showered fast, knowing the others were all awaiting and desperate for their turn.

Once he was down, he went back into the bedroom and looked around, trying to spot Donghae. After the disaster of an interview, Donghae had kept to himself and was very quiet, reserved.

He didn’t talk much and though he did his dancing, it was stiff and hollow, completely empty of the joy usually evident in his dance.

Eunhyuk, Hangeng, and Shindong all tried to talk to him and Eeteuk hung around during breaks but Donghae never talked and found ways of sneaking off from the group.

Heechul didn’t approach him or try to talk to him but he kept a watch over him the entire day. He didn’t like seeing Donghae so sad…it made him angry and upset, he didn’t like being upset.

Now, it was nighttime and he’d have all night to observe Donghae and determine if he was okay since they were still staying in the same bed together.

But as he glanced around, Heechul didn’t see Donghae in his bed or talking with the other members. He turned to the nearest bed.

“Yah, Yesung! Where’s Donghae?” Heechul asked, shoving Yesung awake. The boy moaned and shuddered awake, opening an eye to glare at Heechul.

“He’s in the bathroom where I just was and now I’m in bed sleeping! Leave me alone.” Yesung groaned and rolled over, curling against Shindong’s side as he promptly fell back asleep and started snoring once more. Heechul ignored him and walked over to the bathroom.

Turning around, he did a quick headcount and realized everyone was in bed except Donghae and himself.

Heechul turned to the bathroom and knocked firmly.

“Donghae? It’s time for bed!” Heechul said, trying not to sound demanding like he always did. He waited a moment for an answer, straining his ears against the door, listening for any sound. Something shuffled behind the door and the sound of running water turned on.

“I’m coming, Heechul hyung. Just a minute.” Donghae called back, his voice sounding different, strained. Heechul didn’t like the way he sounded and frowned darkly, wondering how badly the interview affected him.

“Well, hurry up! I’m waiting.” Heechul called and turned around, walking slowly to the bed. He laid down first but then decided to get up and turn down Donghae’s side, realizing that last night he had been short with the boy and angry.

He still wasn’t all for the notion of sleeping with one of the younger members…anyone at all, really. Hangeng was his one exception…Hangeng was an exception to a lot of rules Heechul had.

Because of his annoyance, Heechul worried if he had been too short with the boy last night. Probably so…but tonight, he’d be more welcoming and nicer. Maybe that would make him feel better.

Heechul had just finished turning down the bed and settled into his spot when the bathroom door opened. Heechul turned his sharp eyes to watch as Donghae shut the door and lowered his head, walking slowly to the bed.

He glanced up at Heechul and then away as he sat down.

Without saying a word, he got under the covers and pulled them nearly over his head, turning over. Heechul frowned at this, not a word of conversation, a question about the day?

Normally, it took hours to shut Donghae up but tonight…he wasn’t even going to say a “goodnight, hyung?”

“So Donghae, how did the dance practice go? Hangeng said the routines were really complicated this time.” Heechul said in a semi-cheerful voice as he propped himself up on his elbow, watching the younger boy.

Donghae’s shifted slightly and answered in a quiet voice, not turning around.

“It went fine but I’m really tired, hyung. I’m going to go to sleep if you don’t mind.” He answered and his voice was so soft and quiet, Heechul knew something was wrong. Donghae was quiet by nature but not solemn, not so sorrowful…it had to have been the interview.

“Alright. Goodnight Donghae. I’m here if you need anything, you know.” Heechul said in disappointment, hoping he could have gotten to the boy to talk, could have gotten him to laugh or at the very least smile.

Donghae murmured something soft back that Heechul couldn’t hear and fell silent.

For a while, Heechul stayed awake and watched Donghae through half-closed eyes, an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach.

The boy wasn’t alright…he was upset about something, most likely the interview, and he needed to get it out, talk about it. Maybe Heechul could help even…yet he knew he wouldn’t say anything and he didn’t understand why.

After an hour, Heechul couldn’t keep his eyes open any longer, the events of the day catching up with him.

He shut his eyes and drifted of into a light sleep…but he wasn’t to make it through the night.

When Heechul awoke, he wasn’t actually aware of how long he had been asleep. An hour…two, three? He didn’t know but from how tired he was, he knew it hadn’t been all that long.

And when he glanced around the room and saw how everyone was still curled up asleep and snoring, the entire room pitch black, he knew it wasn’t anywhere near morning.

So why was he awake? That confused him too, but only for a moment. It only took one confused moment of wondering “Why am I awake”? before he heard the soft sound that woke him from his sleep.

It was a soft sound, hardly loud enough to wake anyone up yet Heechul had always been a light sleeper. A soft sniffling sound and a slight whimper…it chilled him to the bone.

Heechul gave a quick glance around the room, praying silently it was one of the other members having a nightmare or maybe someone caught a cold? But no, other then the softest snores and Kyuhyun talking in his sleep, the room was silent and sleeping.

With growing dread, Heechul rolled over and winced when he saw what was making the noise.

Donghae was curled up with his back to Heechul but the older boy clearly saw his shaking shoulders and how he had his face buried into his pillow, clutching it desperately.

Damn that interviewer! Heechul cursed as he quickly sat up, working on instinct. His donseangs would be the first to tell the world Heechul was not the most sensitive hyung. He was blunt, bold, and sometimes caustic but he took care of his donseangs when it counted.

Though he wasn’t the most sensitive, he was the first to comfort Hangeng when he missed China or to insist that Kangin treat Eunhyuk better, the first to relent to playing with Kyuhyun though he absolutely hated it.

He wasn’t soft by nature but when they needed him, really needed him, he did try.

“Donghae!” Heechul whispered urgently, trying not to wake the others, as he leaned forward. The boy stiffened slightly but didn’t turn over or acknowledge he heard Heechul.

“Donghae, what’s wrong?” Heechul said and touched Donghae’s shoulder softly. After another moment, Donghae rolled over and finally faced Heechul, causing the older boy to wince.

Donghae was curled up into himself pitifully and his face was drenched with silent tears, eyes glowing red.

“I’m…I’m sorry if I woke you, hyung.” Donghae sniffled pathetically, dropping his eyes. Heechul stared at him in shock for a second before leaning forward and grabbing Donghae’s shoulder. The younger boy looked up in surprise.

“Yah, don’t be a babo! It doesn’t matter if you woke me up. What’s wrong?” Heechul said in a soft, insistent voice as he peered into his donseangs face, as though he could find the problem just by looking.

Donghae sniffled and lowered his head again, not wanting Heechul to see him like this.

“I just miss him and I…” Donghae couldn’t finish as he sobbed, hands coming up to cover his face. Heechul groaned inwardly, afraid this would happen after the interviewer and her questions.

Doing what he did best, Heechul acted on basic instincts and leaned forward.

“It’s okay, Hae. It’s going to be okay.” Heechul said and pulled Donghae forward, letting the younger boy bury his face in his chest.

At first, Donghae was surprised at the change in his hyung but didn’t question it. Instead, he let his hands drop from his face to wrap around Heechul’s waist as he buried his face in his chest, sobbing softly.

Heechul sighed unhappily and wrapped his arms protectively around Donghae, feeling horrible. Rubbing his back soothingly, Heechul began to whisper meaningless comforts that couldn’t possible take away the pain but was the best he could do.

“It’s going to be okay, Donghae. I promise…hyung promises it’s going to be okay. Shush, don’t cry, Fishy. Don’t cry now…” Heechul whispered again and again, holding the younger boy close to him, cradled against his chest.

He prayed those were promises and not lies, hoped things would get better. It had been nearly four years but Donghae still hadn’t gotten over his father’s death.

Donghae cried for a while, soft and piteously like Heechul’s kittens, but the older boy didn’t mind. For someone so blunt and spoiled, he was perfectly happy cradling the younger boy close, rubbing his back and brushing back his hair gently.

After 20 minutes, Donghae stopped sobbing but didn’t move away from Heechul, too tired to move. Heechul waited another moment and then gently pushed Donghae back, a sad smile on his face.

“Feel better, Hae? You look awful! Thank God you washed the mascara off in the shower, yah?” Heechul said, trying to lighten the mood as he reached his hands out, gently brushing the tears off Donghae’s checks with feather-like touches, his thumb lightly caressing the innocent face.

Donghae sniffled and dropped his eyes, embarrassed.

“Thank you, hyung. I’m sorry I…” He trailed off, his voice still quivering. Heechul frowned at those words and the slight implication, especially any sense of formality in them. He touched Donghae’s shoulder, bringing his eyes back up.

“Donghae, I’m your hyung and I love you, babo. I don’t give a damn you cried on me and if you ever want to do it again, I’m right here. Do you understand?” Heechul asked in a firm tone, his voice broking no arguments from the younger boy as he squeezed his shoulder.

Donghae looked up and his eyes looked moist once more as he nodded.

“I understand. Thank you, hyung. It means a lot…to me.” Tears spilled out once more and Heechul’s hands were there before Donghae could wipe them away. He brushed them away with a tender smile, despite Donghae’s slight blush.

“Good boy. Now, I want you to lie down good and close to hyung. You need your rest.” Heechul said and promptly laid down on his back, watching Donghae expectantly.

Donghae blinked and then smiled slightly, pleased with the change in his hyung.

Heechul and himself never had the close, close relationship he had with Eunhyuk or Eeteuk but Donghae knew he cared.

It just really nice to SEE he cared.

Donghae pulled his pillow closer and laid down close to Heechul, much differently then he did last night. Heechul promptly pulled Donghae close, wrapping an arm protectively around his shoulder, allowing Donghae to rest his head on his hyung’s shoulder liked he liked to do with his other members.

“There, much better!” Heechul murmured, deciding tonight he would be a loving older hyung, taking a page from Eeteuk’s book. Touchy feely was something he was used to with Hangeng and others closer to his age.

Being a loving older hyung to his donseangs was a bit different but tonight, he would do it for Donghae’s sake. It was the least any of them could do.

“Donghae, were you upset about something last night? You seemed unhappy.” Heechul asked suddenly, breaking the calm silence that fell over their bed, apart from the sounds of the other members sleeping.

Donghae winced slightly and dropped his eyes from Heechul, mumbling his words.

“I was…kind of. You just seemed so unhappy to be sharing a bed…with me. You seemed angry.” Donghae whispered, almost hoping Heechul couldn’t hear his admittance.

Unfortunately, Heechul heard every word as was made evident by the way his arms tightened around Donghae almost painfully.

Heechul wanted to kick himself, he really did. All of a sudden, he remembered the tiny details of last night. Eeteuk asking if everyone was happy and comfortable, he shouted loudly “No!”

The way Donghae looked after that, tracing the covers as he avoided Heechul’s eyes, how Heechul turned his back on the boy, the soft sound that was in all likelihood Donghae crying, how the young boy pressed against Heechul’s back only after he had fallen asleep.

Damn…I’m such an idiot.

Heechul’s heart cracked open as he gazed down at Donghae, watching the younger boy dropping his eyes and unconsciously trying to pull away. He had to fix this.

Heechul sat up suddenly and Donghae glanced up in surprise, perhaps some fear. Before he could say anything, Heechul leaned forward and embraced the boy tightly, clutching at him as though afraid he would try and run.

“Donghae, listen to me: I was angry at Eeteuk and partly angry at Hangeng for abandoning me. It had nothing to do with you…I was just being spoiled, it was not your fault. I love and cherish all my donseangs and there isn’t a one of them I wouldn’t want to spend all night with.” Heechul promised fiercely, praying none of his so called “cherished” donseangs woke up to hear that.

He loved them dearly but if they knew that, suddenly he’d be a pushover like Eeteuk and Eeteuk was not his style.

Donghae nodded against his shoulder. Satisfied he understood that part, Heechul pulled away. But instead of lying back down, he put his perfectly manicured hands on Donghae’s shoulder and looked into his face, into his eyes.

“And Donghae…I know I can’t bring back your dad or take away that pain. But I love you, Fishy: I love you so much and if you are ever sad, ever unhappy or lonely, please come to me.” Heechul said seriously, trying to keep his eyes from becoming as moist as Donghae.

Scratch that: Donghae’s eyes were overflowing with tears that streamed in rivers down his face.

It took him a moment to speak.

“Saranghae, hyung.” Donghae sobbed and went back into Heechul’s awaiting arms, his head finding a home against his chest once more. Heechul sniffled himself as he held the young, precious boy close and tried very hard not to cry.

“It’s okay, Donghae. Shush, shush…hyung loves you.” Heechul whispered and, with Donghae still in his arms, leaned back onto the bed.

Donghae knew his part and instantly laid down, his head pillowed against Heechul’s narrow chest as he clutched at his shirt. Heechul wrapped his arms protectively around him, nuzzling his face against Donghae’s hair for a moment.

“Now go to bed like a good boy. Tomorrow will be a happier day and the concert!” Heechul said cheerfully, knowing that if Donghae started thinking about dancing and pleasing all of the beloved E.L.F’s, he might be happier.

For a moment, it was quiet and then a soft voice spoke once more from Heechul’s arms.

“Thank you, hyung. I know I’m home with you no matter what…I love you. Goodnight.” Heechul whispered the words back and kissed Donghae’s forehead, tears shinning in his eyes once more.

For a moment, he thanked the God he only sometimes believed in for giving him this sweet, fragile little boy to take care.

Siwon’s God knew he wasn’t the best hyung and sometimes was too short or too caustic with his donseangs. But he loved them all and Donghae…well, he would try harder in the future.

He would try harder to be the type of hyung he needed: Someone loving and kind.

Moments later and both hyung and donseangs were fast asleep, holding each other tightly.

The next morning, Hangeng woke first and when he saw his most protective and clingy member clutching and holding the most fragile member protectively…he smiled.

He always knew Heechul had it in him to be kind to his donseangs.

The Chinese member woke Eeteuk quietly and suggested that they let those two sleep a latter, guessing they had had a busy, emotional night.

The Special Leader, tears in his eyes as he looked at his baby and the princess, could only nod his agreement.

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE review! It would make me happy! :)


End file.
